


Tied to You

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [28]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Tied to You

> For some reason, I could notget [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FiCBag3SJ8N%2F&t=MDA5NWQwMjk2MDgwYWFiOGEyNjlhMDc5NGVjMTdkNDM2YWJkYjk5ZCxPeGgwWmV6eQ%3D%3D) old picture out of my head. And although it may be way, way, way past due, here is a Crisscolfer fic around it. Because why not?
> 
> ~ 1000 words of CrissColfer fluff.

“You’ve never done that for me…” Chris remarked for the third time that day, entering their kitchen.

“You’re still jealous of that picture, aren’t you?” Darren smirked, pouring a glass of juice for himself and for Chris.

“I am not jealous,” Chris muttered.

 _‘Okay. I’m a little jealous.’_ Chris confessed to himself.

Ever since that picture had surfaced Chris had seen it over and over again, with all their friends and costars cooing over how adorable it was.

The worst part was his envy, accompanied by a little bit of anger, couldn’t even be rationally directed anywhere. Kevin was one of the nicest people he knew. And Darren was, well…Darren.

Darren who was currently tilting his head ever so slightly to the right, gazing at him with utmost sincerity and love and for a moment, Chris couldn’t feel anything but intense love for the man in front of him.

“Okay,” Darren said, reaching across the kitchen island, to grab Chris’ hand in his. “May I do your bowties, ties, and all other neckties from this day forward?”

“If you can reach,” Chris said, not being able to help himself.

“Asshole.”

* * *

The first time Darren got his chance was for some formal dinner Chris had to attend.

“Ooh. Let me.” Darren said, stopping Chris as he grabbed his tie from a drawer.

Chris stood still, smiling and handing Darren the tie.

“Oh, no. You’ll need to turn around and face the dressing table.”

“You’re looking right at the tie,” Chris said to him.

“I can’t tie it like that. It has to be like I’m tying my own.”

“Oh,” Chris said, mentally slapping himself for not even thinking about that.

Chris turned around, and Darren stood on a couple of thick novels from the bookshelf that he’d brought over here simply for this current task. Chris took one glance at them and laughed silently.

As Darren stabilized himself,  Chris noted that Darren could see perfectly past his shoulders and into their reflection in the mirror.

Darren put his arms around Chris first, pulled him into a small embrace before moving towards the tie. He kept his chin hooked on Chris’ left shoulder as he put his nimble fingers and the fabric to work.

 _‘He’s always been good with his hands_ ’

Chris could hear Darren’s soft breaths, and felt oddly close to him. He looked at Darren, who seemed too focused on his technique to notice Chris staring at him. When he was done, he planted a kiss on Chris’ neck, right underneath his earlobe.

“I hope that that last bit was something exclusive.”

Darren chuckled and replied. “Only for you.”

“Thanks,” Chris said, turning around, and grabbing Darren before he lost his balance on the pile of books.

Darren smiled in gratitude, and with a suddenly earnest demeanour said, “Love you…” 

Chris gave a small pout along with a smile, kissing Darren to thank him again. “Love you too. And I think you should do this more often.”

“I think so too.”

* * *

And then it became a habit. 

Before every party, dinner or public appearance; granted that he was around, Darren made sure he put that final, gratifying touch to Chris’ outfit. Chris even bought a small footstool for Darren simply for that purpose. It was a worthwhile investment.

Chris had once thought about offering to put on Darren’s bowtie once but decided against it. 

That was Darren’s thing for him. It was special just the way it was. There were some things that were just meant to be done by some and for others, and Chris didn’t want to mess with that.

He always loved packing for Darren. That was one of those _things_. He loved arranging Darren’s suitcase and picking out exactly what he wanted Darren to be wearing. Whether they were heading somewhere together, or Darren had to be away on his own, he knew Darren would appreciate it. 

He loved the trust Darren had put into him by doing so. Darren had never asked him to pack his things. Chris just started doing it one day, and Darren simply let it happen.

They did a lot of things like that.

So putting on Chris’ tie was just going to be one of those things between them.

Besides, Chris knew that Darren enjoyed pulling that tie off as much as he loved putting it on.

* * *

A knock on the door surprised Chris. He’d been jumpy all day.

He stared at his reflection and told himself ‘ _It’s just nerves. You’re okay, you are okay…’_

“Come in,” Chris called out.

Darren entered the room, looking behind him to make sure nobody had seen him.

He looked beautiful. As always. But particularly today. Chris was sure if he’d been feeling winded before, then he was absolutely breathless now. Darren had that effect on him, and he thought he would have realized that by now.

“You’re…you…whoa.” Darren seemed as lost for words as he was.

“Yeah, you too.” Chris said, knowing Darren would understand. 

After a few moments of simply looking at each other, Darren broke the silence.

“Your tie’s undone.” Darren pointed out.

Chris looked down at his chest and smiled.

“Turn around,” Darren told him, standing on his tiptoes, as Chris bent down ever so slightly.

Compromise, something that they’d accomplished long before this day.

“Okay.”

“You’re not supposed to see me before the ceremony, you know,” Chris remarked.

“Ah. Dumb rules made by dumb people. But _this_ …” Darren said, kissing Chris’ neck the way he had always done, and the way he always would. “ _This_ is tradition.”

Darren spent longer than usual, putting each inch of the deep navy cloth carefully through its proper gap. Adjusting it to the ideal bind, one that Chris found perfect, as all things with Darren were. He smoothed out any uneven edges and checked it once more.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Chris whispered as soon as Darren finished.

“Yeah I know. What took us so long?” Darren grinned.

“I’ll see you in a while okay?” Chris replied, knowing people would need Darren back in his own room soon. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” Darren promised.

* * *

Neither Chris nor Darren could help but hold in a laugh when they saw the wedding gift Kevin had given them.

A tie rack was just what they needed. 


End file.
